


Advent Calendar 2014 - A Winter Story

by ChibiEdo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angels, Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, game, html5, interactive visual novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEdo/pseuds/ChibiEdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of his night walks Dirk finds something he had never seen before...</p>
<p>This is this year's advent calendar of mine. Not sure if I'll be able to pull it off fully because this time it's a lot of work. If not I'll still try to finish it soon.<br/><a href="https://www.chibiedo.de/html5/HS/uploads/dec2014/dec24/index.html">Finished Visual Novel</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dec 01-06

**Author's Note:**

> Have the first 6 days :D I hope you like my little story~


	2. Dec 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this scene. Watching Jake eat is fun for me ahhaha. He's so cute.  
> [Dec 07](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/14067708/folder/homestuck/uploads/dec2014/dec07/index.html)
> 
> Is there a way to write a note that appears on all of the chapters..? Because I change the link every day and I don't want to have it to change in multiple places...


	3. Dec 08-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have uploaded every day so far (on my deviantArt), but since I feel like there is not much interest in this I was a bit lazy with updating the links here.  
> I'm really happy with this so far, maybe some of you like it too~  
> A little reminder. Only use the links in either the latest chapter or the one in the story summary~  
> [Dec 10](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/14067708/folder/homestuck/uploads/dec2014/dec10/index.html)


	4. Dec 11-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more days~  
> Feedback would make me happy by the way!  
> [Dec 13](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/14067708/folder/homestuck/uploads/dec2014/dec13/index.html)


	5. Dec 14-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the next few pages~ Hope you like! Any comments would be nice. I put a lot of work into this.  
> [Dec 16](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/14067708/folder/homestuck/uploads/dec2014/dec16/index.html)


	6. Dec 17-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happening in this update :D Hope you like!  
> [Dec 21](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/14067708/folder/homestuck/uploads/dec2014/dec21/index.html)


	7. Dec 22-24 Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally done! I hope you enjoyed reading and playing it~  
> It would be nice if you could give me some feedback. I also would like to know if you had problems where you didn't know what to do or something like that to get better at game design itself.
> 
> Since it's pretty big now it might take a while to load. Sometimes it also helps to reload. Chrome or Firefox are recommended, seems like chrome is a bit faster though. I've heard some people having problems with firefox crashing lately (Me as well actually).  
> [Finished Visual Novel](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/14067708/folder/homestuck/uploads/dec2014/dec24/index.html)  
> Enjoy and Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
